A Blood Stained Satin Ribbon
by To Blind One Gently
Summary: Modern AU Jo is a tough, brave, and fierce leader of a gang known as the Flame Apparitions, and Jo knows how to get what Jo wants... Until it comes to Grell. Grell is a smart, dramatic leader of the gang known as the Blood Shinigami. Unfortunately, one night, something happens that leaves both Jo and Grell in jail... And they're stuck in the same room...


Hello, just a small author's note at the beginning! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic and I'm really hoping it will turn out good! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

WARNINGS: Small bloodshed, minor language, and gender confusion, maybe OOC a little? (On Grell's part), and yes, there is a reason that I address certain people as the opposite gender.

Now, onto A Blood Stained Satin Ribbon!

* * *

Well, this was not part of my plan. I tried to still my breathing as the lights flashed behind me, and I tried to keep my body from making any sound whatsoever. Across the alleyway, I could barely see Kyo, her golden blonde hair plastered to her blood stained face, and her darker gold eyes flashed with fear and annoyance as they met mine. I mentally cursed, but kept my face carefully blank. It would do no good to worry her now. I heard footsteps coming closer, and both Kyo and I tensed. This was most definitely NOT part of my plan. It was supposed to be a simple invasion, not a full out assault. They had seen us coming, and I didn't understand how they had known. I shot another glance at the blonde, and dread settled like a rock in my belly; no matter what, I couldn't let them get her. She was only fifteen.

I gave Kyo a slight nod, and I saw her face fall as she read into the meaning behind the small motion. Long ago, we agreed that if we ever got close to getting caught, if I nodded, she would run and try to save herself and I would take the fall. And now was that moment. I had to try to get them away so that she would be safe. She shook her head fiercely as her eyes flashed in defiance, and my fists clenched as I glared at her. Now was not the time or place for her to be defiant, and I knew that whether or not she saved herself was up to her, but there was no chance for me anymore. Kyo was my niece, and I got her into this, and I would try my damnedest to get her out of this mess safely.

The footsteps stopped, and a loud sigh was heard. I almost hissed at how I had let my guard slip and how I hadn't realized how close the footsteps had gotten. I nodded once more at Kyo, gripped my signature butcher knife tightly in my hand and then leapt out at the person, tackling them to the ground. The person grunted as they landed, and I threw all my weight onto the to keep them down. "Run!" I said harshly to Kyo, and I prayed to god that she realized that she had no reason to be stubborn, just this once. I loved her to death, and she made a wonderful second in command, but she had to drop her strong will just this once. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I saw her running down the alley, her spun golden hair billowing behind her like a cape.

Suddenly my world was flipped, and the breath was knocked out of me as the person flipped our positions roughly. I felt their weight on my chest and felt a strong hand grip my throat, and another grip my hand which held my knife. I writhed beneath the person, my free hand trying uselessly to free either my windpipe or get my butcher knife. I heard a slight gasp from above me, and I met brilliant yellow-green eyes, which were wide open in shock. "Sebastian..." The red haired girl whispered, her eyes wide open. I noticed her glasses, and my eyes quickly located the chain that held them around her neck should they fall off. Using her apparent shock as she mistook me for someone else, I jerked my hand up and caught the chain in my fingers and pulled back roughly. I effectively ripped the glasses from her face, and she let out a soft shriek as they clattered on the ground. She frantically searched the ground for them, but I swatted them aside and then thrust my body up, and threw her away from me.

Swiftly hopping to my feet, I glared at the long haired red-head as she searched for her glasses. I huffed, knowing that there would be no pleasure beating an enemy that couldn't see to defend herself. I went over to where her glasses had skidded, and picked them up. I tossed them at her, not particularly caring about damaging them, and smirked as they bounced off her head and fell onto her lap. She gripped them, and after a moment, she wiped off the lenses and put them on. She turned her fascinating eyes on me, and they sent a thrill down my spine when I saw the calculating coldness in them. It had been a long time since I had fought a girl, Kyo and Hazel not counting since we always sparred together in a training sort of way.

I gripped my knife a bit tighter as she stood, and anticipation ran rampant through my body, I was absolutely spoiling for a fight, even though I would have to go easier of her since she was a girl. I paused though, as I noticed what she was wearing. A blood red coat slung around her elbows, slightly tight jeans, and a ripped blood red tank top, and then her own scarlet hair. There was no way that this was coincidence. And I started to laugh at the absolute luck of this situation. My laughs faded into a sneer, and I met her cold eyes.

"Hello there, Grell of the Blood Shinigami." I said, addressing the leader of that particular gang. Grell's eyes widened, and her breath came a little bit quicker, and the 'how?' was clear in her eyes. I saw her look me over, as if trying to see if she knew me from somewhere, and then her eyes widened when she saw my butcher knife. Her shell pink lips parted a little as she drew in a breath. "Jo, leader of the Fire Apparitions." She said in her slightly husky voice. I slipped into a fighting stance, and my lips tilted up at the prospect of fighting the leader of my main rival gang. It was pure chance that we met here, and even though I was beyond myself with anticipation, I was slightly shocked that the Blood Shinigami gang had a woman for a leader. She sensed my unspoken challenge, and slipped into her own fighting position.

Before she could finish positioning herself, I was flying at her, foot extended and ready to kick her in the face. She ducked though, quicker than my eyes could follow, and grabbed my foot. She used my momentum and threw me into the wall. My head collided with a loud crack, and I slumped to the ground, my world spinning around me as my senses tried to figure out what had happened. I heard her growl, but it sounded far away, as if I was underwater or something. Then a harsh blow landed across my face, and blood welled in my mouth from where my lip had split. I didn't outwardly react, but I did spit some of the blood out. Well, that was going to be hard to explain later.

"How dare you!" I heard Grell hiss. "You filthy man, you would dare kick a woman in the face?" She leaned over me and pulled me up by my short black hair until we were face to face. She was about to say something else when I spat more blood out, and she was right in range. It splattered over her glasses and face, and she shrieked loudly and threw me away from her while she tried to remove the blood from the lenses and her face. I quickly tried to stand, but found it hard when my balance was off. I pushed it aside as I tried to see where my knife had fallen, and when I located it, I unsteadily stumbled over to it. I grabbed the base, and the familiar weight in my hand comforted me. I turned to face Grell, and found that she wasn't where she had been before.

And then she hit me in the chest. Her blow was harder than I would have expected, and once again the wind was knocked out of me. I winced as I fell to my knees, and I clutched my chest with one hand while my other hand gripped my knife and supported me. Black dots swam in front of my eyes, and I tried to pull deeper breaths in, but the pressure on my chest was too tight. Grell didn't give me long to recover, landing a hard blow to my back that sent me flying forward. I gritted my teeth, and tried to stand, despite my lack of oxygen. She was edging closer, her eyes gleaming with the thrill of the fight. I lunged forward and swung out with my knife, and caught her right across the cheek. She screamed in anger, and once again grabbed me by my hair. She slammed me into the wall, and my head hit the brick once again with a sharp crack.

I desperately clung to consciousness as my world started narrowing to a pinpoint. I felt Grell behind me, and I felt her rip the knife from my hand and throw it aside. I trembled at the loss of my comforting weapon, but for some reason, I was too confused to understand why. "If my face scars, I will kill you, foolish man. I will rip you apart piece by piece until you are nothing. I'll even let your favorite piece of male anatomy for last so you can see as I rip away any future you might have as a male." She chuckled darkly, and even though I was only half conscious, my body twitched at her words.

And that was when the police siren went off. It made both Grell and I jump, even though my reaction was more sluggish. I heard her curse, and she released me, and began to run. I could only watch as a police man darted after her and caught her before she got to far away. And then there was a police man in front of me, and he was handcuffing me while reciting my rights. Something about anything I say would be used against me, or something like that. I just looked at him, registered the fact that I was getting arrested, and then I blacked out.

—A Blood Stained Satin Ribbon—

When I came to, I was laying on something hard and cold. My head throbbed and my eyes were clenched shut tightly against the rough light. I felt like I had a killer hangover, but I didn't remember drinking the night before. I slowly sat up, and rubbed my eyes, slowly trying to open them. My world spun around me, despite my slow rise, and I groaned lowly. I heard fabric rustle, and my immediate action was to throw myself in the opposite direction of the noise, and my eyes flashed open despite the light. They quickly scanned the room, and I groaned as I saw a familiar red-head sitting on a bed on the other side of the room.

Her green gaze was locked on mine, but instead of a glare like I was expecting, her eyes were blank, as if she didn't know what to think of me right now. This was why I hated waking up. My reflexes were on overdrive and I was vulnerable to attack. I hissed at her, and she just shook her head at me. I blinked at her calm reaction, and slowly edged my way back up onto the bed I had been on. Then I blinked. Why were we even in the same room? I looked around, and dread settled into my stomach as I took in the blank walls and the one door. I shot a glance at the girl, and she shook her head at me again.

"Finally realizing where we are, Jo?" She asked. And I just stared at her, not really processing her question. I blinked and then slumped against the wall, feeling horror slowly take the place of my shock. It couldn't be, but from my foggy memories of last night, and where I was right now... I looked at Grell, and I nodded. "We got arrested, right?" I asked in my low voice. And she nodded at me. I growled and slammed my fist into the wall. This was not what I had planned, and I was most definitely not okay with being in jail. And at that moment, I was eternally glad that Kyo had gotten away. That one thought calmed me down, and I lowered my clenched fist from the wall.

Grell and I sat in silence for almost a hour before the door was opened. Both of us startled, but we quickly regained our composure and looked to see who was coming in. When I saw a familiar head of black hair, I internally groaned. Anyone but him! I kept my expression carefully neutral, and looked away as he entered the room. Grell hummed, and I shot a glance at her and felt the need to vomit. She was staring at him like he was some sort of hunk. I shuddered, and refocused on the wall, which I decided was particularly interesting. I heard him growl, and I assumed that he had finally recognized me, and again, I was beyond relief that Kyo had gotten away.

"Joha-" I darted and covered his mouth before he could finish saying my real name. I hissed at him, my eyes narrowed and from the stiffening in his body, I'm sure he saw the threat in my eyes. "My name is Jo. Nothing more." I growled at him, and his dark golden eyes flashed in anger, and he gripped my wrist and pushed me back over onto the bed. He scowled at me, and then looked between both Grell and I.

"Well. I'm sure you both know why you're here." He paused and gave each of us a scathing look. "And now both of you will have to answer some questions. If you don't, we will reserve the right to hold you longer to find out what we need to know." I stiffened, knowing that there was no way I could answer specific questions. I looked at Grell, who was frowning as well. For a moment; outlet eyes met, and a single agreement was reached: we wouldn't give up any information to hurt either either of our respective gangs. With that, we both looked at the black haired male, who was glaring at both of us as if he understood that we were going to remain silent.

He turned on his heel, and opened the door, and beconed someone else in, and a cop who I also knew pretty well walked in, he was Solf's best friend, and one of the people who I couldn't stand. Damon glanced at me, his eye widened a fraction, then he turned to Grell. "You'll be coming with me." He said, a bit of his Irish accent slipping from his lips. I bit back a low growl as Grell seemed to drool over Damon, and although I understood why she did, it still annoyed me to know that people other than me found him attractive. I looked away, refusing to meet his eyes or to look at him anymore, but for a moment, my mind betrayed me. I could smell his cologne, and it made me want him even more. He was my secret love, and no one could ever know how much I ached for him.

Damon exited the room with a happy Grell following him, and then it was just Solf and I in the barren room. He sat on Grell's bed, and put his head in his hands. I could see the tension in his shoulders, and for a moment, I felt bad for putting him in this position. He was a good guy, even though sometimes he was a jerk, and he didn't need this stress from me. He looked back up at me, and I could see the weariness in his eyes, and for once he looked older than his thirty-two years. I looked away, and let out my own soft sigh.

"Jo," he said softly. "What the hell were you thinking? I thought you quit that life." He growled softly, and I flinched. "Do you know how much stress this would put on Cleo if she found out?" And I curled in on myself at the mention of my sister. I knew that this would stress her out if she found out. I had told her almost two years ago that I had left the gang life, and now here I was, in jail because one of those gang fights. Cleo was so gentle and kind that I knew this would crush at least some part of her, and I did feel guilty, but my gang was like my family, and even though I cared for my elder sister, I couldn't just leave them behind. So I told her that I had left to soothe her, and now it was going to come back and bite me in the butt.

"You haven't told her yet?" I asked him, and I looked back up into his dark gold eyes. They narrowed slightly, and he shook his head. And for a moment, I felt a tiny shard of relief, and wondered if I would be able to hide this from her too. I gave Solf a hopeful look. "Maybe we don't have to tell her." I said hopefully, and when he frowned, I tried to restate my meaning. "I mean, I know you don't like lying to her, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And it would cripple her if she found out that I was still living this life. Maybe you could twist the truth a bit so that she doesn't have to ever know!" I told him, and I watched his face for any reaction. He had a spectacular poker face.

"Jo, I don't like this." He said, and he looked straight into my crimson eyes. "But I will do this for you, granted you answer some things for me." His gaze held mine, and I felt my confidence slip a little bit. I warily nodded, but I knew that I would keep the identities of my fellow members a secret. "How many people are in your gang?" He asked. And I paused, trying to count silently. All together, we were a relatively small gang, our numbers only adding up to twenty two. But I was proud of how our small group held so much power in this city. "Twenty two." I said aloud to answer his question. He nodded, and folded his hands in his lap. "Do I know anyone else in your gang?" He then asked, and my blood turned to ice water. I had to protect my members. He must of noticed my tenseness, and his jaw tightened as he put two and two together and figured out that there was someone else he knew.

"Well, I have a feeling that you won't tell me who I know, so tell me this one last thing, Jo. Do they know the truth about you?" He asked, and I huffed, not wanting to answer his question. "No. Only my second and third in command know the truth. The rest of my gang believes otherwise, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. So I'd very much so appreciate it if you could keep that little secret under wraps." I told him, and I leaned forward so we were a little bit closer. He nodded, and then closed his eyes once more. "What do you want me to tell Cleo?" He asked, and I paused, trying to think of something that would ease her mind.

"Tell her that I'm staying with Lizzie, from back in my old town. She should accept that." I paused again, thinking about how to let Kyo and Hazel know that I was alright. "Also, if you would tell Hazel and Kyo that I need them to collect my homework and bring it to me, that would be great." And I hoped he would, because they would get my hidden meaning to come and visit so we could talk. He nodded without opening his eyes. "My daughter will be worried sick about you." He told me after a moment, and even though I couldn't say anything, I knew that she knew that I would be alright, eventually. "Maybe. But Kyo has always been tough. She must have inherited that from you." I teased, and much to my pleasure, he chuckled a bit.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. This could be a good opportunity to learn about Grell. After all, she is the leader if my main rival gang." I grinned, and Solf groaned. He should have known that I wouldn't leave my gang that easily, but I could tell by his posture that at least he was relieved that I couldn't get into much more trouble while I was in here. I knew I could use this time to get Grell to open up to me. If I knew anything about girls, it was that they opened up if they trusted the other person enough. Not bad at all, I surmised, even if this was never part of my original plan.

—A Blood Stained Satin Ribbon—

Author's Note:

Okay, this is my first actual fanfiction story that I plan to follow through with, but I would appreciate some reviews so I can see what I need to do to make this story better! Criticism and flames are helpful, believe it or not, and I'm willing to take any advice I can be given!

Anyways, hopefully if I get five (unless that rod too much to ask for) reviews, I'll upload chapter two, which is already nearly finished!

I hope you all liked the first chapter of A Blood Stained Satin Ribbon!

With all my love,

To Blind One Gently


End file.
